An Arc Now
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: She was disowned for following her heart. But, if she was honest now after 10 years, it was the greatest thing to ever happen. AU. White Knight fanfic. Warning lemon inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Weiss Arc**

 **A/N: This is just something of the White Knight variety, a Two-Shot by the way. AU.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing of RWBY.**

 **-XXX-**

" I hope you're hungry, dear?"

Her voice resounded from inside their bedroom. Setting down his trusted sword, Crocea Mors he opened the door to the bedroom. And, inside stood his lovely wife, she was wearing nothing. He chuckled when he realized that she was the starter, the main course and dessert.

But, also did his little member awoke when he saw her naked form.

Her beautiful Snow white hair hanging loosely down her back, the reflecting of light of her beautiful, busty, breasts (he had to admit that they had grown in this past few years) and her crotch with a tuft of silvery hair.

He had to admit that she looked far beautiful.

He dropped his sword and strode up to his blushing wife and promptly went ahead to grope her left breast and kiss her senseless. She mewled into his mouth as their tongues eagerly vied for dominance. And, slowly but surely her husband was winning the battle, and she wasn't even angry at that fact. In the past she would've been but now she knew that giving Jaune the reigns would ultimately led to an innumerable amount of orgasms to come tonight.

If they were really into it probably this morning as sun rises as well.

So, while Jaune was busy fondling her breast rubbing his right-hand rubbing on her snowflake. Her mewls became louder and louder as she started to feel a finger penetrating her womanhood. That made her snap as she started to unbutton Jaune's shirt frantically.

Her hands roaming over her husband's toned chest, her nails occasionally, lightly, scratching his chest. It wasn't long before Jaune's lips started to trail kisses along her neck, her moans now verbally, loudly displayed to the world. It increased when she felt another finger joining the one already inside her.

She felt the juices leak from her womanhood, her legs warming up where the liquid was flowing downwards to the ground. If she was still her old self she would've be disgusted at herself all while wondering what her father, mother, brother, and older sister would think of her.

But, she was the new one, the disowned one so it hardly bothered her anymore. The disownment didn't even bother her anymore for she had found a new loving family; her new mother-in-law and father-in-law who always showed her love and kindness, so unlike her own.

Her seven sisters-in-law always visiting for no apparent reason. So unlike her own sister who would only visit her occasionally when she was disowned.

Her father said she was gonna suffer, but she smiled at those words, she may have suffered in the beginning but obtained a real family one that loves and accepts her dearly.

So occupied in her thoughts she felt a chilly air hit her womanhood, looking down she saw her husband on one knee his breath hitting her core. She shivered as she felt her core get hit by cold air, but moreso at what her husband was gonna do.

When she was Seventeen, she 'educationally' downloaded porn to see what would truly happen if she were to take the step further with "Him". She slightly glared as she remembered the person she was thinking of doing it with, a low growl escaping her lips.

Anyway, she downloaded porn, and while Seventeen she admitted herself that the guy "eating" out the girl was gross.

But, here she was, her husband looking at her confusedly, having noticed her glare and growl of anger. She looked down and said that it was just her remembering something of "Him." He looked at her with love and said that he would make everything better now.

Surely, he did as shocks of lightning went throughout her body. He was worshipping her womanhood as if it was some sort of Goddess, planting kisses on it, licking it occasionally and sucking it with only how he knew she liked it.

Her moans increased substantially with her two hands pushing his head further towards her core. Quim dripping into his mouth and down her legs.

He was kissing her womanhood, occasionally, flicking her nub with his tongue, and just downright cleaning her womanhood from all her free-flowing juices. She gave an unabashed scream as her womanhood started to squirt quim upon quim, some landing in his mouth others falling on his chest.

Her legs gave out due to the intense orgasm she went through but luckily, her husband was there and caught her. His arms were around her waist as her head rested in the crook of his neck, her mouth on his chest at spots where her quim fell. She smelled it and did something unlike herself she licked his chest.

It started with one lick and quickly escalated, the reason was that she liked the taste... I mean she really liked it evidenced by her right hand wandering down to her soaked womanhood smearing a few drops on her fingers and bringing it up to her mouth.

So intoxicated by her own taste she was snapped out of it when she felt her husband's arousal rising between her thighs. She gasped, her eyes widening as she felt her husband's rock hard arousal on her skin - close to her womanhood.

Moreover, in that moment she knew that the night had just begun. She was just glad that Jaune's sisters had come to fetch Crystal for their weekly sleepover.

 **/**

It wasn't long after that, that she started to scream in pure pleasurable bliss, what with his length hitting her womanhood straight to the core. Her body kept spasming every time his tip made contact with her womb.

She was bent forward against one of the walls of their bedroom; he had wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he pounded her sopping womanhood methodically. They had had sex plenty of times before but she could still not get over his libido; he could quite literally go for days straight, while it took all her willpower to go for a day.

She quite literally expected to die from his libido than anything else.

He came in her womb probably five times that night, their entire bedroom a mess where they fucked each other crazy. Her make-up dresser where her various make-ups lied scattered, and a puddle of their conjoined juices lying in the middle of the table.

This was the sixth time now, and she could literally not even stand anymore, her husband simply followed suit. They collapsed on the ground his length still buried in her womanhood, a prominent bulge showing inside her stomach indicating that her husband was still all right – sex wise.

Her honeyed-juices were leaking out of her, dripping down his soaked- twitching member. She lay with her back against her husband's chest, his hands wrapped around her waist, and his breaths tickling her sweaty neck.

"I love you..." He breathed at her.

"I as well love you." She answered back, feeling his arms tightening around her. She was done, completely spent, but the hardened-member inside her said that he was far from done.

"Jaune..." She called.

"Hey Weiss something wrong?" He asked her, looking concerned as if he did something wrong. She looked at the ground a deep crimson blush spreading on her face as she asked "We can go on if you want too? I-Uh... We came so much already but you can still go... So if you can, I can as well."

Although Weiss had grown, her figure and curves evening out beautifully her size was still smaller compared to Jaune. So, with a mind of pure and utter lust it was no great feet that Weiss was hoisted upwards, Jaune holding her legs and ramming into her, her hands going behind her and wrapping around Jaune's neck.

Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth with her eyes rolling backwards at the intense pleasure she felt, his member pounding her sloppy womanhood. Not long after that Weiss orgasmed again.

Jaune set her down his arms around her waist the only thing keeping her up as he walked to the shower intending to clean up. Weiss, with sleepy eyes being carried bridal style towards the shower. She almost drifted to sleep when she felt Jaune's hands and warm water cascading over her body.

Jaune was lathering a sponge with soap, Weiss perfectly balanced inside his hold, without his arms surrounding her she would surely fall over. Her legs felt like jelly, and she knew that tomorrow she could very well not even walk properly, but she didn't care.

She was happy as Jaune started to wash her with the sponge, his other hand started to lower down her midriff and she immediately knew what Jaune was going to do.

What she secretly wanted him to do.

A slimy, soaked intruder, two of them, suddenly invaded her warmth. Jaune was already growing hard again by just watching his wife fondle her soapy breasts, her face in pure bliss.

His fingers like a skill-perverted surgeon started to feel everywhere inside her and in her mind she knew that the orgasms before this point was only the beginning, she would cum plenty of times before this morning's sunrise.

Some part of her told her this was not lady-like, but she was an Arc now. A family with freedom beyond compare. Not like her own who was already born into their own fate.

As she was bent forward, a glorious smile spread on her face, a smile like none other as she felt her husband starting to sheath himself inside her again.

Oh! How she loved her life now.

 **/**

As she predicted Jaune and her went all the way her body covered in his juices, her womanhood, ass, yes ass, and jaw was rammed till she couldn't no more, or they couldn't. Her legs felt completely done now it would be a wonder if she didn't need a wheelchair today... tomorrow, or even for the week. Her entire body pained... but in that good kinda way, I don't know what way, but that way obviously.

She lied on top of him, his member finally spent to the point it lost it rigid stance. Her phone rang a few times, checking it she found it was one of Jaune's sisters.

"Hey Weiss, you don't mind if Crystal stays here till tonight?" Janice asked.

Weiss was glad that her body could recover until tonight and said "No, not at all. Tell Crystal mommy loves her, bye." She set the phone down and fell asleep, feeling the insurmountable amount of cum oozing out of both her holes.

And, in her mind wished if she could bore another child from the man she dearly loved.

 **/**

"Choosing a lowly farm boy, over your family?! I never want to see you my disgrace of a daughter!" Her father yelled that day. Weiss stood there with tears in her eyes. Her mother, Whitley and Winter saying nothing. She regretted to inform her father of Jaune, and regretted that she ever gave that dumb-idiot a chance.

But, she couldn't for Jaune was her entire world.

She left that day in one of Winter's bullheads and immediately went to Jaune's house. Wasn't Christmas supposed to be spent with family? She kept asking herself. The invitation to the Arc's Christmas party was whole-heartedly welcome for she had no other place to go? Maybe she could go to Ruby, but theirs were mostly more intimate.

Blake was attending but rather due to Yang already announcing far before the actual party. Pyrrha, who gave up on Jaune was back home celebrating Christmas with Nora and Ren who came along, more like she invited.

Jaune had to be home due to more relatives coming over, but she had met his family before and knew that they wouldn't just send her away and she liked that about them.

 **/**

With the newest Technology of Bullheads Weiss' travel was almost three hours. She only had two briefcases holding her essentials. In the beginning, this wouldn't even be enough but when she got to learn Jaune and his family, she learnt that possessions didn't mean alot.

Not to mention when she and her team had been sent on missions where they had to stay three days to a week max.

When she arrived at the Arc household she could hear many people inside and debated whether to knock or book a hotel in Vale?. So, now there she stood, almost to tears, her hand raised to knock on the door and her frame shivering.

She turned around and there he stood a bag of fruit in his hands, smiling. She had no words she could say when she saw his goofy smile... but then it vanished. He was at her side in an instant; she had nothing to say just kept wringing her hands together and finding the ground more interesting.

She was engulfed in a warm hug as she stated to cry.

"Shhh... You're okay now. Winter called about four hours ago asking if we could accommodate you. She told me what happened and asked if you could stay with us. Mom and dad already said yes, so come on in!" Jaune explained.

"But... I... won't I be intruding...?" Weiss asked, a watery smile plastered on her face.. Jaune un=wrapped his white scarf Weiss ironically bought him last year for his birthday, and draped it around her neck.

"Psssh! If anyone starts looking at you weird, I'll beat them to a pulp! Even if they're my own family. So, what do you say Snow Angel?" Jaune asked her, his smile radiating warmth.

It was forgotten as Weiss and Jaune's lips met, and neither could really complain about the cold for they had the warmth of each other.

That year Weiss had the most amazing Christmas ever.

 **/**

She had stayed with the Arc household for about three years now and became the local Dust-shop owner, and if she really had to say how it felt, it felt good. She used to go on missions but after her pregnancy with Jaune's child, she was ordered to stay home by her teammates.

She and Jaune married two years ago and Weiss really enjoyed it, it was held in true Arc tradition, there being no tradition and just randomly throwing it together. Not to say they weren't civilized people the Arc's just did what they wanted and cared for no one.

Being Jaune's wife had to be an exception, right? Hell no!

Weiss always wanted to plan her own marriage ceremony but as soon as Jaune's mother and sisters took over it just kinda went to them, not that Weiss would complain they did exactly what she wanted. She'd just prefer that Edgar The Cow and Egdar The Third didn't have their own table.

Weiss was also glad that Winter was there to celebrate the day with them. Winter had a private discussion with Jaune where Weiss interrupted and defended Jaune, he kissed her senseless. And Winter could clearly see the love radiating from Weiss' eyes.

When Jaune left, Winter apologized that she couldn't do anything more for her sister, Weiss simply waved it off and didn't even mind for it anymore. Really, she didn't! She told Winter that she had never been so happy to wake up in Jaune's arms surrounded by love.

She apologized to Winter that Winter couldn't feel this kind of happiness and was surprised to find that Winter would be marrying in five months time towards someone Winter really liked.

Weiss could see the sparkle in Winter's eyes it was the sparkle Weiss held when she looked at Jaune, so she knew it as real. Weiss smiled in glee to the thought of Winter finding happiness.

She also learned that Whitley would be inheriting the company like he always wanted too, she'd call that a happy ending for Whitley, for unlike Winter and herself he really wanted the job.

So, when the time came to say "I do" Weiss said it with exuberant happiness.

 **/**

When Weiss' water broke on that Sunday night Jaune was an hysterical-madman going full on "Commander-Mode" ordering everyone to get to the hospital. Yeah, "Commander-Mode" was what other Huntsmen started calling him when he shifted his persona.

With her pregnancy, she had never witnessed it before now and she had to say he looked sexier than ever. His sisters didn't dare disobey an order, she too, it must be 'cause he's glare was overwhelming hers, yeah right?

It could ne-! Yeah... it just did.

But, no matter how much Jaune's personality changes you can never get the klutz out of him as he forgot to put on his shoes, for now he walked through the hospital with pink bunny socks. Weiss couldn't control her laughter when she saw what her Sisters-in law was looking at.

He was a goof, but her goof and she wouldn't change it for anything.

 **/**

It was a gruelling process where Jaune's hand was squeezed to a pulp by Weiss' small hand? Yeah, her SMALL hand was breaking every bone in his HUGE one. Her face was mated with sweat, hair clunging to her face as if she had been running miles, she would prefer that over this, honestly.

One final push the doctor said.

She pushed, and all of a sudden heard crying, more specifically her daughter crying. She widened her eyes as she took in the sight of her daughter. Throughout the pregnancy, she believed she would be like her own mother and outright never speak to them, forget her children.

But, all that changed when she saw Crystal in her hands, her cooing the small baby. It was like a switch was flipped and she knew that she would try - be the best mother in the world.

"Hi, Crystal..." Weiss cooed, pressing her lips to her baby's forehead. The child gave a noise which Weiss knew was "hello, momma" and Weiss smiled. Hospital procedure kicked in with the doctors taking Crystal to be cleaned.

Weiss doze off to sleep as she felt soft lips kiss her forehead, a smile gracing her features.

 **/**

The next time she awoke was to sight that would always warm her heart; there in a chair aside her bed sat Jaune cradling Crystal in his arms, while also balancing a book she knew fondly about - The Beauty and The Beast.

Jaune was halfway through the story when Crystal started to shift in her blankets. Weiss' being a new mother instincts quickly kicked in as she sat upright fearing that Crystal was lying wrongly, she wasn't. Jaune noticed Weiss' moving and got up, kissed her and handed Crystal to her mother.

It felt so surreal for Weiss to hold her daughter, a human being created by her and Jaune and she muttered the only thing she could think of "She's beautiful."

Jaune joined them on the bed and looked at their daughter who looked at them both. Weiss smiled more brightly hugging her daughter as close as possible, but not hurting her obviously.

"That's our little angel, Weiss..." Jaune whispered towards his wife. She kissed him as a means of conveying her thanks.

 **/**

The first three months was hard work for Jaune and Weiss both as Crystal was literally a bundle of energy, even if all that she did was crawl around the house, curious of her new surroundings. Changing diapers, feeding, and washing Crystal was an effort in of itself but Jaune and Weiss had never been happier.

But, if Weiss had to be honest on some days it got a bit hard for her and Jaune so she was just glad that his sisters and their friends came to check-up on them. But, that involved them to bring along their own children.

So for Jaune and Weiss living in a quant house meant that it felt more cramped than ever. But, Jaune and Weiss never complained, actually those times were which made them more happier.

At the time we find Jaune and Weiss sitting in the living room with their entire ensemble of teams. Blake and Yang sat next to each other holding hands as they became official just a month ago. Ruby and Pyrrha was running around to make sure that the children didn't break anything, and it could as Nora and Ren's six year old daughter was zooming all over the house inspecting anything and everything.

Behind her was her twin sister also trying to minimize her older sister's damage? Ren and Nora were reclining in chairs opposite of Jaune and Weiss with Nora talking in an extremely calm manner.

Somehow it baffled everyone just how much Nora had changed after the birth of Noir who was currently the one messing up the Arc household and Rin trying to keep it at a minimum.. If you don't believe me there was Nora drinking tea... she never ever drank tea in her entire life.

All of a sudden, Jaune felt his sleeve being pulled by tiny hands. It was Ruby's adopted daughter that looked oddly flustered at Jaune, he could guess what that was about. She looked up at Jaune with her cute and adorable green eyes.

"Can I have some cookies?"

Jaune nodded as Lily ran to the coffee table taking cookies... a bit too much. Sometimes one had to question if Lily wasn't Ruby's child as how they both loved cookies. In addition, that Lily was looking at the adults, swiping more and more cookies in her pockets.

Humorously Jaune and everyone around the table was deftly trying to ignore looking at Lily's actions, although it was fun to watch as she tried to be discreet about it, but was utterly failing.

Feeling someone poke her arm Weiss turned and saw Pyrrha's boy standing next to her. Pyrrha after accepting that Jaune was Weiss' had move on and met a guy by the name of Kite who Pyrrha really connected with and from hat connection they soon got married and had a child.

When Kite first met Jaune Kite was scared that night as soon as anyone brought up Jaune's name. When weiss asked why Kite was so afraid of him Jaune had answered that Kite knew what would happen to him if he ever broke Pyrrha's heart.

Kite wasn't here as he was busy with officail Huntsman business.

Weiss snuggled closer to Jaune and set her head in the crook of Jaune's neck. And, her fingers intertwining Jaune's with a small smile on her face. If you would ask her if her life was what she wanted, she would say that it was perfect.

All in all this was quite possibly the greatest direction her life could've taken. And, it was all thank to her meeting Jaune. What with the new life growing inside her? It was all she could've wished for.

 **/**

Later that year Christmas had once again rolled around as the Arc household was extremely busy setting up everything to be right. Weiss, now mother of two, her beautiful daughter running around outside playing and the beautiful twin babies held the father in the living room.

Weiss walked over to Jaune, Jane, and Wanda, all three of them peacefully as Jaune read a book. She neither knew if they understood the words Jaune spoke but what she did know was that that was by far the book, which kept them the calmest. If it wasn't for that book they would not be walking now as the twins cried all day every day.

When the sound of a Bullhead engine came from outside Weiss and everyone expected to see Ruby and the others to arrive - problem was it wasn't them. Crystal came running in and began to yell about a beautiful white Bullhead with dark symbols in the shape of a snowflake?

Weiss looked questioningly at her Scroll as she thought it was Winter who had come, there was no messages on her scroll indicating Winter's arrival?

That could only mean...?

Weiss' eyes widened when she saw who it was that landed, for there he stood, greying hair and piercing blue eyes looking directly at her. The door was obviously opened as Weiss looked at the person who fundamentally changed her world, for the better she would say.

There stood Jacques Schnee, her father.

 **-XXX-**

 **To Be Continued -Part 2-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Okay, so I've been a guy who's really obsessed with Jaune and Weiss together, even though I know Neptune and Weiss will be a thing one day. My OTP pairing for Jaune will always be Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha) but I am a very big fan of White Knight as well as I could probably see it happening...**

 **What I mean is that many people have parings such as White Rose, Bumblebee and there are at least two more for just the RWBY girls being together. I don't understand that, like was it officially mentioned that the girls of RWBY are Lesbian? Coincidentally if that were to get canon I'd be reading every fanfic about it, but I just can't 'cause it seems like everyone is just profiling Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.**

 **Neptune and Weiss have a lot of work in how to mend their relationship as Neptune is shown to be a player and Weiss being Weiss seeing her MAN going after every girl would definitely put her in bad mood. So, far Weiss had only every interacted with two males as more as three or four words:**

 **Jaune Arc and Neptune Vasilias.**

 **Sadly, Jaune's is in denial and Neptune was completely infatuation. While Weiss had learned Jaune can be really sweet, and Neptune not caring much. So, I'd probably bet on Weiss x Neptune if he apologizes REALLY good, Weiss x Jaune if they would see each other again.**

 **WHO THE FUCK IS HENRY MARIGOLD?! Like damn! He comes in and kinda looks like Neptune...?**

 **Oh shit! I'm rambling. Anyways hope you liked it.**

 **Preview Title: Chapter 2 Weiss Arc-Schnee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Weiss Arc-Schnee**

 **A/N: Okay, so wow! Many people read, liked, and followed the series, so thanks! Also thanks to the 12 reviews that really made me want to write this. The 10th review... wasn't actually a review; I have no idea why that's there?**

 **Also, I seem to have made a mistake in the previous chapter as I typed that Weiss and Jaune have two children... (heh, heh, heh) That's wrong! It's actually three; Crystal, Wanda and Jane - Ta-da!**

 **From the first moment, I started this fic I had already planned out the route, or conclusion I wanted this story to take. So I hope you all enjoy it! It... didn't come out right, meh!**

 **Criticism is welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY.**

 **-XXX-**

"F-Father?"

She stood there completely still; her father's piercing light blue-eyes scanning her form. Weiss feeling self-conscious glanced down at herself; she was wearing light blue jeans (something she had taken a liking to after the first few months of living with the Arcs), her white turtleneck she put on to weather away the cold. Oh! And her white sneakers one of Jaune's sisters bought her four months ago.

To her the attire she had on felt comfortable and to her new mindset didn't really seem so wrong. While her Father sneered at the lackadaisical clothes she had on, shown through how he looked at what Weiss had on. Weiss' teeth unconsciously gritted as her fist clenched.

Stomping forward she glared at the man who disowned her, the man who... well made her life happier.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, with anger dripping off every word.

"Is that any way to speak with your father?" Jacques Schnee asked Weiss, his gaze boring into her. Once, a long time ago Weiss would've backed down and ask for a apology, but now she was an Arc. Moreover, an Arc isn't afraid of anything.

"You're not my father. I'll ask again: What are you doing here?" Weiss asked again, her arms crossing infront of her. She saw his arm rise ready to hit her, it never did as it was caught.

Weiss followed the hand who stooped the hit; it was her Father-in-law, Amadeus Arc.

"If I were you I'd lower that hand. This is my daughter-in-law you're trying to hit." Weiss saw her father-in-law threaten her biological father all while glaring. It was astounding to see a man who could be so kind a second ago changes to such a state as soon as he witnessed an unkind act.

Her being family had only increased the anger radiating off the man, no literally his Aura was beginning to show.

Sure, her Biological Father could fight, but the man standing beside her could literally crush every bone in Jacques Schnee's body. So, Weiss very quickly intervened "D-Dad...? It's alright he was just leaving..." Amadeus Arc looked at Weiss and he seemed to calm down. He released the hand he stopped and patted Weiss on the head.

"Okay, if he tries something again come call me daughter." And so, Amadeus Arc walked away with a smile and his hands waving goodbye. All while Jacques Schnee glared at the man with daggers. He composed himself and went to glare right back at Weiss.

Suddenly from behind Jacques Weiss could see someone else... Weiss recognized the person as the man who oversaw the Schnee's wills when they died? Wait! Did someone she knows die? Her eyes went wide when she saw the remorseful look on the man's face, her father's face still as normal as ever with no emotion other than anger.

"Did something happen?" Weiss asked, when all of a sudden Weiss could hear one the twins crying, "Come in." She gestured, at first she wanted to throw her father out but this was obviously serious, right?

 **/**

When Jacques Schnee entered the house, he would swear that the house was plentiful warm, not like the rundown house he grew in while his parents lived in Mantle. Jacques Schnee; the world's richest man was once one of the poorest families to live in Mantle.

He wasn't a monster for the company but instead for his children so they knew that this World was cruel and they should grab it with both hands. His parents died in a Grimm invasion and he was moved from place to place, it wasn't until the Schnee's bought him to work in their mansion.

That's also where he met her... his wife and also Weiss, Winter and Whitley's mother. As Jacques walked through the Hallway, he could see many pictures adorning the wall and a table at the entrance where keys and a phone was held with more photos. Sure, there pictures weren't as grand as the ones back home, but oddly Jacques was drawn to the photos.

Looking at one on the wall Jacques saw that it was one of Weiss, Jaune and Crystal standing infront of a meadow. But, above all else Jacques was drawn to the smile Weiss - his daughter radiated as her fingers twined with Jaune, their daughter smiling at the camera.

'I've never seen her smiling so earnestly...?'

Weiss who came back around the corner with a glare on her face brought him out of his musings. Looking around Jacques saw that he was the only one in the hallway, his Grandfather's lawyer already in the living room. Hastening, Jacques began to dust off his jacket and walked to the living room.

When he arrived, he saw two small children lying in a cot, sound asleep, they had white hair the same as his. Moreover, there sat Weiss and her husband Jaune. Weiss was holding unto Jaune's hand. Obviously, Jacques knew his daughter wasn't an idiot and knew something had happened.

Walking in he sat next to his Grandfather Nicholas Schnee's lawyer. He also noticed that the Arc family had vacated the living room, probably 'cause of Weiss asking for privacy.' Jacques sat down next to his Father-in-law's lawyer and a silenced ensued...

It wasn't long that they sat in silence until Nicholas' father went to promptly rummage in his briefcase. One of Jaune's sisters came in and set a tray with two cups of coffee on it with the sugar cubes and cookies on the side.

Jacques despite his icy demeanour could still act hospitable, even if it was such a lowly backwater family. Not unlike his own when he was growing up. Picking up his cup of tea, he threw in one cube of sugar and promptly went to stir the contents. Drinking it, he had to at least give credit where it was due.

The tea at least tasted adequate.

That was when Jacques began to see Nicholas' lawyer began to address the matter at hand. Jacques himself curious as to why Nicholas' lawyer had requested him come with to see his disowned daughter.

 **/**

 **Two Months Later**

Jaune was a nervous wreck, as much as he had always been, but now that he stood in the Schnee Mansion in a white tuxedo. His beautiful wife in her stunning white and blue dress busy with his tie. Her eyes occasionally glanced up at him, as she was finishing with the tie.

"What's wrong?"

She asked, her eyes checking his tuxedo for any imperfections. Approving of what she saw, Weiss looked at his face and noticed his nervous expression. "What if I mess up? What if they all start to stare at me and not approve?" Jaune asked meekly. Weiss took his hand in her own and walked closer, and whispered...

"They'll just have to deal with it. You're my husband after all."

After whispering to Jaune those words, he seemed to lose some of the tension in his shoulders, and to Weiss utter relief his face softened. He bent down and kissed her fully on her lips.

"Thanks..."

She returned the kiss to the fullest.

 **/**

Somehow, Weiss was not surprised at the fact that many men at her party to commemorate her, as the new CEO didn't even know she was married. But, even if it wasn't a surprise she still felt utterly annoyed. The worst was when they knew she was married and still tried to flirt with her.

Moreover, when her "so-called" friends started to show up and tried to catch up with old times, she felt downright disgusted. When she was disowned neither of them wanted anything to do with her, made clear when she was blocked from their contacts.

So, it came to no shock that Weiss hardly even acknowledged them at the party. Some were persistent than other to get in her good books as her new standing as CEO of SDC. Others took the hint with dignity and just left.

When she didn't follow some looked devastated. Good-riddens!

But, the day was made bearable as the Arc family was here to celebrate their stepdaughters new position. Her friends, which consisted out of the other three members of RBY, NPR, CFVY, SSSN, and many more she met on her Huntress adventure. Jaune who was busy carrying Crystal and showing her, her new home.

The twins held by her stepmother who was cooing at the both of them. As the two bundles of joy giggled in delight as Jaune's family entertained the two. Weiss' two dads stood at the other end of the party chatting with guests, Weiss was surprised at how well her father took the news of her immediate re-instatement as the new CEO.

A Month earlier due to Weiss' grandfather's will the Shcnees were called together to work through their problems. Nicholas Schnee's passing had a more bigger impact on them all as Her mother became more involved in their lives; there she was sitting next to Jaune's mother making funny faces at the twins.

She giggled at her mother's carefree attitude.

Whitley was busy thinking of something mischievous indicated by him and team SSSN huddled together. As this was Weiss' party, she had announced earlier this week that Faunus deserves equal rights and that the SDC would stand behind them firmly. Many disagreed and was promptly cut off as investors with the SDC.

All in all Weiss lost about a measly 8% of investors as many more knew that opposing her was opposing the Schnees, they learnt very early on that Schnees were scarier than Grimm when it came to business.

So, it was no shock to see many Faunus also attending the party, many more standing firmly behind Weiss and her newly selected Faunus Ambassador, Blake Belladonna; who was a very prominent figure in the Faunus community. Being the daughter of Ghira Belladonna may had something to do with it as well.

Weiss was brought out of her musings as her shoulder was bumped with someone, craning her head Weiss saw that it was Winter. "Enjoying the party?" Winter asked, as they both surveyed the party.

"Yeah, this is the first one in years I've actually enjoyed. Anyways, where's your boyfriend?" Weiss asked, smirking as Winter groaned, "That man can die for all I care... I can't believe he hit the previous guy into the Hospital! What's more I can't believe I said "Yes" to his proposal..."

"...You loved him right-!"

"Of course I do, Weiss! But, that man's drinking will be the end of me... He's already surveying for his next bottle of Whiskey..." Winter said, as she pointed a finger to a black-haired, cape wearing man standing behind the bar peering over the various bottles.

"I am glad, Weiss... The Arc family has really changed you for the better. You truly have become your own person, and it's all thanks to all your friends. Anyways, gotta stop that idiot man of mine from not becoming a spectacle."

"Mommy! Mommy! Look I Daddy showed me an old photo of Mommy and Daddy." Crystal said, as she showed the photo to Weiss. The photo was taken on that Christmas ten years ago, the day Weiss officially became an Arc in Jaune's family's eyes.

Weiss was in-between Jaune's legs on the ground as the entire family crowded around the Living Room. His arms were around her in a X shape as he rested his chin on her head. Her seven sisters, mother, and father-in-law smiled at the camera. Many more family was present.

As Weiss looked at the photo small tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered that first Christmas, remembered Jaune's family's kindness.

"Photo Time!" Someone yelled, Weiss saw as many of her riends and family squeezed together. The right side of the ballroom was packed with Weiss' friends and family. The majority of them all blondes as the Arc family took up almost all the space.

In the middle upfront stood Jaune and Weiss with their children in their hands, Weiss perfectly balancing Wanda and Jane. Jaune with Crystal. They were probably the most organized of the whole bunch as many of the others pushed each other out of the way, even the Schnees.

At the back a fight broke out as some started to get in the picture. The photographer yelled "Cheese!" Everyone did and Wanda and Jane began to cry as they were frightened by the mass of volumes. Weiss sat the two little angels in the carriage and Jaune strolled them towards the exit.

Weiss turned around and with a look of pure evil she smiled, one of the servants brandished Weiss with Myrtenaster. The air became deathly chilly as Weiss stalked forward.

"You... You people scared my two precious little girls!"

Jaune closed Crystal's eyes as he "ouched" and "ooohed" in response to many frightened yells. Sometimes his wife could be evil, he was just glad he got on her good side long ago.

 **-XXX-**

 **An Arc Now**

 **-The End-**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Okay... That was my ending... What do you people think? Did I do them justice or just end it in a bad way. This was the direction of An Arc Now, basically The Epilogue I envisioned.**

 **Also if you haven't noticed I shipped Winter and Qrow, I just love them so much!**

 **Weiss is made the new CEO of The Schnee Dust Company by orders of the deceased Nicholas Schnee, due to Nicholas' will that had been written before Weiss' disownment and his death. Basically, Nicholas Schnee died and had always intended for Weiss to become the new CEO.**

 **Criticism is highly welcomed.**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
